1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk clamping device. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical disk clamping device in which an optical disk can be easily loaded and unloaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the optical disk clamping devices of the optical disk drives used in desktop computers are magnets which attract or repel a disk from the turntable. As the size of electronic devices is continuously reduced, the mentioned clamping device is unsuitable, especially for thin type optical disk drives. Thus, another rotatable locking hub with a plurality of retractable retaining prongs is required for DVD players or thin type optical disk drives.
In practice, using the above mentioned devices, it is difficult to load or unload the disk, and can cause deformation or damage to the disk. Incorrect application of force on the disk may further damage the motor of the optical disk drive. Moreover, current DVDs have a dual layer structure, and during loading and unloading of the disk, the layers may separate due to the clamping and retracting force of the clamping device.